


ANBU

by Tartarun



Category: Naruto
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-23
Updated: 2014-11-23
Packaged: 2018-02-26 17:37:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2660663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tartarun/pseuds/Tartarun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A free verse look at the effects of ANBU</p>
            </blockquote>





	ANBU

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Keep Talking](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/84623) by Casinia. 



> DISCLAIMER: I don’t own Naruto but I have fun dreaming. This is influenced and inspired by Casinia’s Keep Talking

Because everyone in ANBU has regrets  
Some l/a/s/t wish they couldn’t fulfil  
Some old death lying over their soul  
What does it m.a.t.t.e.r. a secret or three?  
Because you’re all damned together  
Some flee like the cowards they are, hailed as heroes  
The true heroes are in the dark,   
And you s/n/e/e/r as you know heroes in this world…are angels of death  
Who can kill the fastest?  
Who can last the longest?  
Who can slip into the shadows and come back untainted?  
All heroes are b.R.o.k.E.n. in the end  
Some can’t handle the blood. The blood, warm, wet stickywarmwetsticky  
Can’t handle, won’t handle  
That’s for history to decide  
Are you the smiling man who buys plums and j/o/k/e/s around?  
Or are you the deadly killer wrapping a wire around a throat? Rip, tear, kill riptearkill  
Are y.o.u the smiling woman on the street?  
O/r the kunoichi who drives a kunai into the child’s skull? Slice, stab, blood slicestabblood  
You lose yourself in ANBU.  
Boar, C.a.t, Horse, R/a/t, Dog……who are you?  
You h.i.d.e behind your mask, your PaIntEd bone mask  
\Strangers/  
Isn’t that the loneliest word EVER?  
If you weren’t before you’re s/o/a/k/e/d in blood and betrayal now  
And you won’t admit the envy you have green, lust, desire greenlustdesire  
Of the regular people. Normal on the streets.  
Because you know too much.   
Seen too much.  
Done too much.  
To ever go back  
Some days there’s a v.o.i.c.e in your head  
That isn’t your own.  
And you hate it  
Blood. Blood. B/l/o/o/d. Blood  
That’s all it asks for   
At times it seems so l.i.t.t.l.e so you indulge it  
And it grows LOUDER instead of quieter  
Only the eyes aren’t c/o/v/e/r/e/d  
Why?  
As a warning  
This is what you will become.   
Ghosts are an apt name  
And you c.h.u.c.k.l.e wryly when you hear it  
White bone and steel  
ANBU doesn’t exist  
N/o/t officially  
If you party a little l/o/n/g/e/r  
Laugh a bit l.o.u.d.e.r.  
No one cares  
Because they understand  
If you hold a vomiting woman’s hair out of her face  
Just because  
She might be a c.o.m.r.a.d.e  
And may have saved your worthless life  
No one comments  
Because they understand  
This is the reality of a hidden village  
So much death it b/l/o/t/s out your sun  
Red shows up marvellously on white  
And s.q.u.e.l.c.h.e.s and d/r/i/p/s  
But orders are orders  
If at night you wake up screaming  
And the hidden wall b.l.o.c.k.s everyone out  
What can you do?  
Because your soul is forfeit  
For the lives of your village.  
Your kage.  
Humanity is a j/o/k/e in the world of shinobi  
Once this happens once too often  
They question you  
Are you fit to be a tool?  
It roars in your head Rip tear kill riptearkillriptearkillslicestabb.l.o.o.dbloodBLOOD  
They suggest “g/e/n/t/l/y” that maybe your time has come  
And that you should be proud  
But you can read in   
Bet  
ween the lines.   
They’re afraid you’re going to snap.   
S.N.A.P. like you snapped that spine in your hands of that screaming kunoichi.  
And you w/a/l/k out head held high  
Because you’re afraid of what you’ll   
see   
when   
you   
look   
down  
Scars littering your body, proof of your devotion to your village  
The village which just ripped your p/u/r/p/o/s/e away


End file.
